


Am I Mad At You?

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e11 The Benign Prerogative, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-03
Updated: 2004-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ considers the question Carol conveyed to her from Ben.





	Am I Mad At You?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Am I Mad At You?

**Am I Mad At You?**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** CJ  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Ben  
**Category(s):** Post-ep, drabble, romance(?)   
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" are not mine.  
**Summary:** CJ considers the question Carol conveyed to her from Ben.  
**Spoiler:** Season 5 through "The Benign Prerogative"  


Ben. 

I don't even think of you except when I receive your messages. 

Mad? 

No. I wasn't mad then, and I'm not mad now. 

That was always our problem: I never had strong feelings about you. We were pleasant together, and we irritated each other. But I wasn't in love with you, and I've never been mad at you. 

Back then, I didn't know what love meant. 

Soon I'll have to deal with the present annoyance: your persistent phone calls. Why are you calling me? And why won't you stop when I've asked you to? 


End file.
